


Act of Piracy

by geekmama



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Turner has been placed in young Elizabeth's charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Piracy

“You left me in charge of him,” Elizabeth told her father, and the lieutenant. “He needs me.”

Will flushed, but did not refute the assertion.

In the end, she was allowed to stay if she would agree to remain silent during the proceedings. She seated herself on the chair beside Will’s at the big table.

But as they questioned him, it was borne in upon her that Mr. Gibbs had been correct, and that she had been entirely wrong.

“I know it is difficult for you, Mr. Turner, but any information you can give us would be helpful.”

“They were pirates, sir,” Will said, unsteadily. “I saw their ship coming toward us, in the fog. The _Lady Anne_ was becalmed, but the black ship… she just came on! Our captain had raised a flag of truce, but the pirates paid no heed to it. They fired upon us, but their aim… I don’t think they meant to do such damage. There was a fire, and then, almost before we realized how bad it was…” His voice trailed off and he sat staring blindly before him, remembering.

Elizabeth’s father said, “It’s a miracle you survived, my boy.”

Will nodded, and Elizabeth sensed what he was thinking: _Why me, and not the others?_

*

It was very late, but Miss Pettigrew had imbibed a paregoric draught in her ongoing struggle with _mal de mer_ and was finally snoring peacefully, undisturbed by the lamp that still burned in the cabin. Elizabeth waited to be sure her governess was sound asleep, then set down her book and quietly retrieved the medallion from where she’d hidden it, in the bottom of her embroidery basket.

She looked at it closely in the lantern light, turning it, horrified anew at the death’s head and the arcane symbols, smoothing her fingers over the alluring, buttery gold.

It was real gold: she had bitten it, as John Coachman had shown her once, and sure enough there had been a faint mark left upon the edge.

Pirate gold.

And yet, it was now plain that Will Turner was no pirate.

She should give it back to him, and ask him how he had acquired such a thing.

But… not now.

Better to wait, until they reached their new home, and were away from the close confines of the _Dauntless_ and her vast, inquisitive crew. Then she would tell Will what she’d done, and why, and he would answer her questions.

And she would give back the medallion.

One day soon.

Perhaps.

  
~.~


End file.
